


Special Punishment

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, I suck at sticking with canon., I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Lots of Smut., OC mention, Please Don't Kill Me, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, This Is STUPID, This is just plain fucked up, This is just pure shittagging at this point., Trans Female Character, Underage Sex, please, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHSL Audiophile Yukari Akita finds out how the SHSL Prefect punishes bad girls</p>
<p>jesuschristimsofuckingsorryforgiveme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw, This was started a LONG time ago, so it'll be literal shit near the beginning.

"What a fuckin' day...I swear..." Yukari had pulled out a chair in an empty classroom after school. Her foot was against the windowsill as she watched the evening sun set over the horizon.

She was supposed to be in the dorms around this time, but Yukari simply never gave a shit about that.

"I just don't give a single shit at this point. I should be in my room. Chatting with my parents on my webcam..." Yukari muttered to herself. She let out a big sigh.

Then...she heard footsteps into the empty classroom.

"Hikaru...go the fuck away...I'm tired of your shit." Yukari gave "Hikaru" the finger from behind.

She looked over. It wasn't Hikaru at all!

"Uh oh..." Yukari looked over to see a displeased-looking Ishimaru.

"Miss Yukari Akita."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I thought you were Kawasaki-kun!" Yukari shouted.

"No words. You broke the rules." Ishimaru had pinned the violet haired girl by the neck to the wall with his forearm.

"What the heck?" Yukari yelled.

"You deserve a very special punishment..."

"Special punishment? I don't understand! This better be a joke!"

And with that, the prefect dragged Yukari out of the classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yukari yelled.

"My problem?"

"Yeah!!!"

"It's nothing. I am hard, but I am fair. You have to understand that." he said as he dragged Yukari into the halls of the dormitories.

"May I have your key?"

"U-um...okay...I really don't know where you're taking this, but alright." Yukari said, taking a key out of her blazer pocket.

"Thank you." he took the key and unlocked Yukari's door.

Kiyotaka opened the door and pushed Yukari onto the bed.

"Look at you...you're so beautiful..." he said softly near Yukari's ear. "I want to do the nastiest of things to you..." he added as he removed Yukari's uniform blazer.

"Y-you want to do what to me?" Yukari said, panicked.

"Damn, he has a strong grip..."

"That's right."

Yukari's crimson orbs faced his eyes of the same shade.

"Ishimaru-kun? Are you sure this is an ethical punishment?"

She was interrupted by Kiyotaka's lips meeting hers, slowly melting into a passionate kiss.

"On second thought..." Yukari said. She began unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

"Have at me..."

"Very nice. But you look rebellious...very....very...."

"Oh, yeah? I got all of this for free by a friend..." Yukari replied.

"Girls like you deserve something special..." the prefect utters. He makes the audiophile turn over.

"Don't know what you're doing, but--"

He strikes his hand across her buttocks.

"Jesus!!!"

He does it again, but this time, a lot harder.

"That hurts!!!" Yukari shouts.

"We should remove these." the young man on top of her slips off Yukari's panties.

"Taka?"

"Yes?"

"Please...just...nnn...DON'T STOP!!!"

He spanks her again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

He stops.

"Just fuck me already!" the violet-haired girl under her dominant lover shouts.

"As you wish." Kiyotaka whispers to Yukari, who is trembling in arousal under him

He removes his clothes. His undergarments is what he removes last, revealing his stiff, twitching member.

Yukari proceeds to remove the rest of hers.

He then slowly, but surely slips his cock inside of the girl.

"Go." the audiophile says to her boyfriend.

The prefect starts thrusting.

"Sh-shit..." Yukari grunts.

He goes faster.

"Y-yesss....faster...harder.......Make it hurt..."

He goes deeper.

Yukari moans loudly.

"I take it that you're enjoying this?"

"Y-yes.......yes I am..."

He goes faster and deeper. At this point Yukari starts dribbling all over the bed.

"S-sorry..." the younger girl says, while blushing hard and then starts moaning again.

"no worries...I like it."

He goes faster, deeper, harder...

"Ishimaru-kun!!! I'm...gonna...fuckin'........" Yukari screams. She soon after comes, gushing everywhere

Kiyotaka keeps thrusting, until he came soon after, releasing his hot seed inside Yukari.

"Jesus Shitnuggets...." Yukari softly mutters.

"Have you learned you lesson?" the prefect whispers to the audiophile.

"Yes...I did..." Yukari says.

"Mind if I stay?"

"Sure. I'm sure no one will notice."

XXXX The next morning XXXX

Yukari is still naked. She awakens to see her boyfriend gone, with a small note. It's in his handwriting. Very elaborate and pretty.

"Thank you for the memory~♥"

"Huh." Yukari says.

Today was going to be a bit different.

Yukari Akita is no longer a virgin.


	2. Version 2 (Yukari with a dick :V)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukari has a dick in this version.

"What a fuckin' day...I swear..." Yukari had pulled out a chair in an empty classroom after school. Her foot was against the windowsill as she watched the evening sun set over the horizon.

She was supposed to be in the dorms around this time, but Yukari simply never gave a shit about that.

"I just don't give a single shit at this point. I should be in my room. Chatting with my parents on my webcam..." Yukari muttered to herself. She let out a big sigh.

Then...she heard footsteps into the empty classroom.

"Hikaru...go the fuck away...I'm tired of your shit." Yukari gave "Hikaru" the finger from behind.

She looked over. It wasn't Hikaru at all!

"Uh oh..." Yukari looked over to see a displeased-looking Ishimaru.

"Miss Yukari Akita."

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I thought you were Kawasaki-kun!" Yukari shouted.

"No words. You broke the rules." Ishimaru had pinned the violet haired girl by the neck to the wall with his forearm.

"What the heck?" Yukari yelled.

"You deserve a very special punishment..."

"Special punishment? I don't understand! This better be a joke!"

And with that, the prefect dragged Yukari out of the classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yukari yelled.

"My problem?"

"Yeah!!!"

"It's nothing. I am hard, but I am fair. You have to understand that." he said as he dragged Yukari into the halls of the dormitories.

"May I have your key?"

"U-um...okay...I really don't know where you're taking this, but alright." Yukari said, taking a key out of her blazer pocket.

"Thank you." he took the key and unlocked Yukari's door.

Kiyotaka opened the door and pushed Yukari onto the bed.

"Look at you...you're so beautiful..." he said softly near Yukari's ear. "I want to do the nastiest of things to you..." he added as he removed Yukari's uniform blazer.

"Y-you want to do what to me?" Yukari said, panicked.

"Damn, he has a strong grip..."

"That's right."

Yukari's crimson orbs faced his eyes of the same shade.

"Ishimaru-kun? Are you sure this is an ethical punishment?"

She was interrupted by Kiyotaka's lips meeting hers, slowly melting into a passionate kiss.

"On second thought..." Yukari said. She began unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

"Have at me..."

"Very nice. But you look rebellious...very....very...."

"Oh, yeah? I got all of this for free by a friend..." Yukari replied.

"Girls like you deserve something special..." the prefect utters. He makes the audiophile turn over.

"Don't know what you're doing, but--"

He strikes his hand across her buttocks.

"Jesus!!!"

He does it again, but this time, a lot harder.

"That hurts!!!" Yukari shouts.

"We should remove these." the young man on top of her slips off Yukari's panties.

"Taka?"

"Yes?"

"Please...just...nnn...DON'T STOP!!!"

He spanks her again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

He stops.

"Just fuck me already!" the violet-haired girl under her dominant lover shouts.

"As you wish." Kiyotaka whispers to Yukari, who is trembling in arousal under him. He places his hand around Yukari's dick, getting it hard before preparing to enter.

He removes his clothes. His undergarments is what he removes last, revealing his stiff, twitching member.

Yukari proceeds to remove the rest of hers.

Ishimaru grabs a bottle of lube and coats a generous amount onto his dick and Yukari's butt. He then slowly, but surely slips his cock inside of the girl's ass. She grunts as her boyfriend's length goes deeper inside of her.

"Go." the audiophile says to her boyfriend.

The prefect starts thrusting.

"Sh-shit..." Yukari grunts.

He goes faster.

"Y-yesss....faster...harder.......Make it hurt..."

He goes deeper.

Yukari moans loudly.

"I take it that you're enjoying this?"

"Y-yes.......yes I am..."

He goes faster and deeper. At this point Yukari starts leaking precum from her dick and onto the bed.

"S-sorry..." the younger girl says, while blushing hard and then starts moaning again.

"no worries...I like it."

He goes faster, deeper, harder...

"Ishimaru-kun!!! I'm...gonna...fuckin'........" Yukari screams. She soon after comes, ejaculating everywhere

Kiyotaka keeps thrusting, until he came soon after, releasing his hot seed inside Yukari.

"Jesus Shitnuggets...." Yukari softly mutters.

"Have you learned you lesson?" the prefect whispers to the audiophile.

"Yes...I did..." Yukari says.

"Mind if I stay?"

"Sure. I'm sure no one will notice."

XXXX The next morning XXXX

Yukari is still naked. She awakens to see her boyfriend gone, with a small note. It's in his handwriting. Very elaborate and pretty.

"Thank you for the memory~♥"

"Huh." Yukari says.

Today was going to be a bit different.

Yukari Akita is no longer a virgin.


End file.
